


Meowth is a rude little shit

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Chinese Food, Farting, Gen, Meowth being an asshole, Pee, Toilet humor, cats are jerks, ruined furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Jessie and James ate all the leftover Chinese food so Meowth gets revenge.





	Meowth is a rude little shit

One day Team Rocket got Chinese food and it was good but Jessie and James ate all the leftovers after Meowth went to bed and Meowth got mad.

"I'll show those crappy humans to eat all the good stuff!" he said as he peed all over their things. Like rivers of pee, seriously, like in that one South Park episode. He scratched the furniture of the cabin they crashed in and their sleeping bags and a bunch of other stuff, farted on the pillows, and took a giant shit in each of their boots. It was sweet revenge and when Jessie and James woke up and found the mess it was even better cause they were pissed and Meowth lives to piss people off.

Then he farted on their heads for good measure.


End file.
